


The One where Kevin's mad and Dean and Cas are little shits

by spookybinch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kevin isnt amused, M/M, dean and cas are #1 sevin trash, i have some weird teacher kink, sam and kevin are teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookybinch/pseuds/spookybinch
Summary: "Any more questions?" Kevin turned towards his students seeing that his student, Cas, had his hand up."Are you and Mr.Winchester dating yet?"Kevin groaned as he looked Cas straight in the eye. "Castiel, are you and Dean dating yet?"___Or a fic where cas and dean are trying to make their favorite teachers date





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there is spelling errors! also cas and dean are 18 while kevin is in his mid 20's

"Any more questions?" Kevin turned towards his students seeing that his student, Cas, had his hand up. "Are you and Mr.Winchester dating yet?"

Kevin groaned as he looked Cas straight in the eye. "Castiel, are you and Dean dating yet?" Castiel only blushed as he scrambled in his seat.

Dean raised his hand up as he saw his friend mildly uncomfortable. "Mr.Tran, you didn't answer his question."

Kevin rubbed his neck and sighed heavily. "No, me and Mr.Winchester's relationship is completely platonic."

Dean shuffled in his seat. "Are you sure? Because everyone else seems to think otherwise." "Well everyone else miscalculated that Mr.Winchester and I are dating." Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Kevin. "Stop lying Mr.Tran, we all know you and Mr.Winchester are fucking."

Kevin blushed a bright red and slammed his hands on his desk. "Dean Smith and Castiel Novak go in the hall. Right now!"

Cas and Dean quickly got out of their seats and out the class, knowing that if Kevin was mad he got mad. Kevin took off his pale blue jacket off which made some students look at each other with wide eyes because if Mr.Tran took of his jacket, shit was gonna go down. When Kevin went outside the two boys stood a bit taller expecting a yell or scolding from their favorite teacher.

"Why are you so curious about me and Sam?" Kevin said in a soft voice which took Dean and Cas aback.

"What? You aren't mad at us?" Dean said raising an eyebrow at Kevin, which made him do an eye roll. "Of course I'm mad. But I just want to know why your so interested in me and Sam's non-existing sex life."

Dean scoffed. "Sure. 'Non-existing sex life'. We saw you on a date, it's kinda obvious that you guys are dating."

Kevin blushed lightly, looking at both boys. "Wait...Whose 'We'?"

Kevin rubbed his chin as the boys in front of him shuffled awkwardly.

"Were you two on a date...When Sam and I were on a date?"

"..."

"...Yes..."

Castiel replied weakly, making Kevin raised his arms high, swaying them back and forth.

"Hell yeah! Sam owes me twenty dollars!" Castiel looked surprised when Kevin cheered at the fact that Dean an him were dating while Dean just looked annoyed.

"You and Sam betted that we were dating?" Kevin shrugged and nodded.

"Betting started last year. About the same time you guys started saying crude comments about us." Kevin said glaring at Dean. Whilst he just shrugged and smirked.

"Cas didn't make crude comments. I did." Cas rolled his eyes and stared at Kevin and pointed towards the door.

"Can we go back to class?"

"Yeah sure. Just make sure you look terrified, I have a reputation to up hold."

Cas and Dean nodded as they walked in class with scared looks on their face. They both went to their seats as Kevin walked to his desk putting on his jacket and continued the lesson.

Soon afterwards the bell rung making the students stand up. But before they could leave Kevin said, "Oh and if any of you have questions about Mr.Winchester's and I personal lives. You're gonna get detention."

The students nodded as the walked out the door, scrambling to get out of school.

Once all the students left Kevin walked out of his room to visit Sam.

And let's just say that they ~~fucked~~ had a very fun time together.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was fun  
> also sorry for the sudden ending  
> this fic is also really weird so sorry that you had to read this.


End file.
